inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Idiotic Island
Idiotic Island is the area where eliminated contestants fly off to or are dropped into after being eliminated. They are either dropped into Idiotic Island from the new elimination area, or hit by the Fist Thingy. (with an exception of Balloon, who was teleported there by green smoke.) It is a casual "island" with an enormous cage and a sign that reads the population currently there. Some players bring along one item with them. It does snow there. It was first seen in Episode 5.5. In Episode 13, Idiotic Island('s cage) was destroyed, with its purpose later being delegated to a clone that exists near the original's location for "no apparent reason". Current Contestants at Idiotic Island *Baseball- Somehow brought along a book Where Babies Come From, even though he is disgusted by it. *Knife- Although being known as "the tough guy", he seemed to bring along a Dora Doll with him. *Nickel- Originally was supposed to be eliminated in Episode 5. He was replaced by Lightbulb in Episode 6. He has brought a rubber ball with him to the island. *Balloon- Being at Idiotic Island, a place where you can be made fun of by your enemies and be popped every second, is not a great place for Balloon to be. *Pepper- She spent most of her time at Idiotic Island alone, but literally "jumped for joy" once Salt joined her. *Lightbulb- Originally was unfairly eliminated in Episode 5. She replaced Nickel in Episode 6. Both times that she has arrived in Idiotic Island, she has shattered upon impact. *Salt- Went further than her BCFF in the competition, but was eliminated and joined her beloved Pepper at Idiotic Island. *Paintbrush- The unknown gendered contestant was about to reveal his/her gender, until he/she was eliminated. *Bomb- Was attempting to stutter out a protest but was still sent screaming to Idiotic Island. *Marshmallow- In a contestant vote, she tied with Apple for votes from the contestants, and lost in a tiebreaker between the two. *Apple- After being eliminated, was sent to the destroyed Idiotic Island, and didn't escape, unlike the other eliminated contestants, but also was never reclaimed by MePhone. *Bow - After her last chair fails to protect her from the Fist Thingy, Bow flies to Idiotic Island and lands in a small box that locks itself, to ensure she doesn't escape and try to join the game again. *Pickle - He was eliminated in The Penultimate Poll, but returned with the others to vote someone off. *Paper - Returned to Idiotic Island after being voted off by Pickle. Trivia *Many characters who are on Idiotic Island have brought objects with them as well: **Baseball: Where Babies Come From **Lightbulb: Chinese Food **Knife: Dora Doll **Nickel: Rubber Ball **Pepper: Salt Doll *Idiotic Island has the same abbreviation as the show itself - "I.I." *Idiotic Island was never proven to be an island until Episode 14. *Paper, Baseball, Knife, Nickel, Paintbrush and Pickle are the only contestants not shown to land in Idiotic Island. *It is unknown exactly how far Idiotic Island is from The Island. *Bow is the only character to have been to Idiotic Island at a time where they weren't yet eliminated. Category:Locations Category:Elimination